Flowers and Tea
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by TheBlackSeaReaper. Femichigo. Two One-Shots where Ichigo is visiting the Soul Society and encounters Kyoraku and Ukitake...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is a request by TheBlackSeaReaper. This involves two separate one-shots.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: One-Shot! FemIchigo! Lemon! **

_Flowers and Tea  
Part One: A Day with Ukitake_

 _ **After the Fullbringer Arc….  
**_ **Squad Thirteen**

The sun rose on the horizon, marking the beginning of another day. As sunlight filtered through the dark room, the lone occupant in the bed woke up. A head of long, orange hair sat up and the girl yawned as she shook off sleep. Getting out of bed, the sleepy girl shuffled to the small desk and mirror and began to brush her hair.

The door opened behind the girl and Rukia Kuchiki, now lieutenant of Squad Thirteen, entered the room. "Wow…I'd almost forgotten how bad your bedhead got, Ichigo."

Scowling, Ichigo Kurosaki huffed as she brushed her hair. "Well I don't really like having short hair so it's my cross to bear," she countered.

After having her powers returned to her, Ichigo had decided to stay a while in the Soul Society, partly to train in order to get back into fighting form and partly to catch up with all her friends that she'd missed so much since she'd lost her powers fighting Aizen. Rukia had offered to train with Ichigo, giving her a room at her squad with her captain's blessing. On the first night, many of her Soul Reaper friends had thrown her a welcome back party, although things had turned a bit violent when Kenpachi, Renji and Kyoraku got drunk and tried to cop a feel of her, leading to her giving all three a hard punch.

Putting down the brush, Ichigo slid on her _Shihakusho_ and grabbed Zangetsu. "You ready to train?"

"About that…."

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Again? You have another assignment, Rukia?"

Rukia merely shrugged. "I'm a lieutenant now, Ichigo. With rank comes responsibility. I'd love to train with you today but I have to go out with Renji and Rangiku to destroy Hollows."

"Fine, then I'll come with you and-"

"Can't. My brother told me to tell you to stay here today instead of running off like you always do."

Ichigo merely huffed and sat back down. "Your brother can bite me!" the young woman said indignantly.

Rukia couldn't help but grin. "I wouldn't say that out loud. He might just do it."

"WHAT?!"

"Kidding!" Rukia said quickly after seeing the angry look in Ichigo's eye. "Anyway, I asked Captain Ukitake and he's opened the training grounds for you today. He might drop by to say hello. Who knows, you might have some fun."

Sighing, Ichigo got back up. "Okay. I guess I'll see you when you get back." Putting Zangetsu on her back, Ichigo headed for the training grounds.

 _ **Later that day….  
**_ **Squad Thirteen Training Grounds**

Sweat dripped down the side of Ichigo's face as she trained, practicing a sword form that Komamura showed her. She wished she had somebody to spar with; training alone wasn't that fun.

Stabbing Zangetsu into the ground, Ichigo sat down and wiped the sweat from her brow. She'd been out here for hours and yet she'd seen no signs of anyone. Looking around to make sure nobody was there to spy on her, she quickly opened the front to her outfit, letting the cool air touch her bare breasts and help cool her down. "Ahhh…" she sighed. She'd forgotten how hot and stuffy a _Shihakusho_ was.

"Oh hello, Ichigo!" went a merry voice from the distance, making Ichigo almost jump out of her skin.

"Oh crap!" Ichigo cursed as she scrambled to straighten her top and cover up her breasts as footsteps neared her. She managed to get her sash tied just as the footsteps stopped directly behind her. Turning around, she put on a quick smile to the captian who'd joined her in the training grounds. "Hello, Captain Ukitake!" she greeted, hoping that the kind captain hadn't noticed her wardrobe malfunction.

If the white-haired captain noticed her airing out her melons he didn't show it. "Good afternoon, Ichigo. I came to see how you were doing since you might be getting lonely."

"Thank you, Captain." Ichigo was starting to get a little bored out here by herself and wanted to use the company. "Um…would you like to spar with me?" she offered.

Ichigo was genuinely surprised when the man nodded. "I'd love to. Captain Unohana told me that I needed some exercise and this would be the work-out I need." He walked ten feet away from Ichigo and turned, drawing his zanpakuto. He gave her a sweet smile, making the girl instinctively blush. "I hope you go easy on me."

"I give no promsies," Ichigo teased. Gripping her sword, she charged at the captain….

 _ **Later….**_

"Go easy on you, you said," Ichigo groaned, her body feeling like it was made of straw. Evidently the captain was far more capable than Ichigo gave her credit for. His Sogyo no Kotowari easily dealt with Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, making her go flying when he redirected it back at Ichigo after a grueling duel of swordplay. Tired and exhausted, Ichigo followed the captain back to the barracks.

Ukitake gave an embarrassed chuckle. "My apologies, Ichigo. Sometimes I forget my own strength. Here," he opened the door to his chambers and beckoned her inside. "Some tea should help ease those sore muscles."

Feeling quite thirsty, Ichigo entered the room and sat down on the cushions, fanning her sweaty face. She watched as Ukitake boiled a tea kettle before pouring some tea. Ichigo drank her cup quickly, finding it to be delicious. "Wow! This is really good!" she praised.

"I learned a thing or two from Shunsui," Ukitake said. He noted how Ichigo rubbed her sore shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked awkwardly. "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

"I'm fine," Ichigo said, "Just sore."

Looking at the girl, Ukitake felt a little ashamed for not holding back in what was supposed to be just a light spar. "Why don't you lie down, Ichigo?" he offered, gesturing to the futon on the floor. "I could help ease those sore muscles with a nice massage."

The thought of relieving some of the tension in her aching body was too good for Ichigo to pass up. "Sure." She got up to go lie down on the futon. Ukitake set down his tea cup and followed her to the futon. They both sat down on it and Ichigo moved to lie down on her belly but was stopped when she felt Ukitake's hands go to her shoulders. "Um…what are you doing?"

Realizing how this looked, Ukitake threw his hands up. "Forgive me, but it would be better to do it without clothes." He gave her a reassuring smile. "I promise I'll be respectful."

Ichigo realized that the man meant her no ill will and smiled. She knew that Ukitake was no pervert like Kyoraku or Kenpachi. Loosening her sash, she let her top slide past her shoulders, exposing her naked back to the man. Ukitake handed her a pillow to lay her head on and she laid down to let the man go to work.

Ukitake's hands were as softer than Ichigo ever imagined. She sighed as Ukitake's hands worked the stress out of her shoulders.

"Goodness, Ichigo! You're so tense!" Ukitake noted as he felt multiple knots in her shoulders. "No wonder you're so uncomfortable." To help add in his endeavor he grabbed a small pot of oil and poured a small amount onto her back, smearing it into her skin. Ichigo felt her back heat up from the oil but it felt pleasant and didn't object.

The orangette lay on the futon while the captain gently massaged her. She felt herself becoming more and more relaxed as the man's hands worked wonders. Small sighs left her lips from the heavenly massage. "Mmmmhhh…"

Ukitake chuckled at Ichigo's reactions. He was glad that he hadn't lost his touch. "Glad to hear you feeling better." He turned his attention to Ichigo's back, his fingers gently pressing down on her soft skin.

Ichigo moaned from Ukitake's tender touch. He was good. Perhaps…too good. "Ohhhh…" she moaned as he massaged her sides, his hands just grazing her breasts. ' _This feels sooooo good. Mmmmhhh…'_ Her legs rubbed together as the man continued to work her back.

Ukitake continued to massage Ichigo's back, enjoying the melody of her moans and sighs. When he asked if she wanted him to do the same to her legs, Ichigo said yes without pause, lifting her hips up so that Ukitake could remove her _Hakama_ and then pulled the top that had pooled around her waist away, leaving her in only her underwear. Ukitake applied the oil to her legs, gently massaging his way up.

The man's gentle touch was starting to get to Ichigo. She fought the urge to rub her legs together again and kept herself still. The gentle heat of the oil on her skin plus the gentleness of her hands started to make Ichigo's mind wander in places. ' _Mmmhhh…please go higher…'_ she secretly wished, her hands gripping the pillow.

As Ukitake worked her other leg, her moans started to get more seductive in tone, catching the notice of the captain. He realized that his massage had worked too well and that Ichigo was becoming aroused, judging from the dark spot in her white panties. He remembered his lies and deception regarding the combat pass he gave her and decided that this would be a good start to repay Ichigo for trusting him like she did even after the truth came to light. He grabbed a small towel and scooted closer to Ichigo's head. "Ichigo, would you like me to massage your front?" he asked in an innocent tone. When he saw the girl turn her head, he noticed the blush on her cheeks. "Don't worry," he said while holding the towel. "I've got this to make sure you're not too exposed."

"Okay," Ichigo said in a low voice, her heart racing faster. She took the towel from him and folded it up, laying down on her front and covering her breasts with it. She closed her eyes and nodded for Ukitake to continue. A small gasp left her when Ukitake poured oil onto her stomach, his oily fingers soothingly massaging her belly. She struggled to maintain a straight face as once again his hands skirted her private areas, always going just close enough to make her heart race.

"You look lovely," Ukitake said softly while looking over Ichigo's fit body. "I can see that all that training has paid off."

"Thanks," Ichigo said, trying her hardest to control her breathing.

Ukitake saw that the more he massaged the girl, the more aroused she got. He was no prophet but he had a good idea where this was going if it continued. But if it did, he'd need Ichigo's consent before going further. Leaning forward, Ukitake gave Ichigo a knowing smile while putting his hands on the small towel covering her breasts. "Ichigo," he said in a low voice, "would you like me to massage you here?"

The look in Ukitake's eyes told Ichigo that she'd been found out. Giving an awkward smile, Ichigo nodded. This felt so good now, she didn't want it to stop, wherever it lead. "Yes…" she said in a sultry voice, not denying what she wanted. Ukitake pulled away her towel and set it to the side before his oily hands cupped her soft breasts. Ukitake had to admit, he could see why Rukia was often jealous of her friend. Ichigo was as big as her friend Orihime, her mounds capped by small, pink nipples. "Mmmmh, that's nice…" Ichigo moaned as her friend massaged her breasts, her eyes closing as he teased her sensitive nipples with his oily hands. Her breathing became more ragged as he squeezed her tits, rubbing her legs together.

Now, Ukitake was a good man but even he had limits. The sight of the beautiful orangette covered in oil while moaning as he massaged her bosom was something that made a fire build inside him. Inside his pants he felt his manhood start to rise, forming an uncomfortable tent. He could feel his heart pounding inside his chest. When Ichigo opened her eyes and looked up at him she could see the growing lust in his dark brown depths. She reached up and touched his cheek, smiling warmly at the kind man. "Ukitake…."

The look in her eyes spurring him on, Ukitake let go of Ichigo's breasts and cupped her face with his oily hands. He leaned down over her, curtaining her head with his white hair. His thumb traced her lips as he loomed over her. "Ichigo," he said in a soft, tender voice. He felt like his lust was about to explode within him but he wasn't going to ravage her like some animal in heat. "Do you want this?" he asked, laying the choice before Ichigo one final time.

Ichigo was touched by Ukitake's consideration and could see that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. The fire building in her loins pushed out all reason and she smiled lovingly at the man. "Yes…" she whispered. Ukitake rewarded her with another kiss, this time much deeper. Ichigo wrapped her arms around his shoulder and returned the kiss with one of her own. She felt Ukitake's tongue graze her soft lips, asking permission to enter which she gladly gave. "Mmmmhhh…" she moaned into his lips, melting into the kiss.

After sharing several lovely minutes of kissing with Ichigo, Ukitake sat up and let his _Haori_ fall past his shoulders. Ichigo bit down on her lip in anticipation as she watched the man disrobe, revealing his thin body to her. Clad in only his pants, Ukitake returned to massaging Ichigo's breasts, leaning down to pleasure her with his mouth all the while. Ichigo's hands clutched at the futon beneath her when Ukitake's tongue licked her sensitive nipples. Her legs rubbed together with more fervor and she didn't fight the moans that left her lips this time.

"So soft…" Ukitake cooed before wrapping his lips around her tender areola. He gently sucked on the sensitive nipple, listening to the soft moans Ichigo made while his other hand trailed downward to her white panties.

When Ukitake's fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her underwear Ichigo gave a sharp gasp as the slender digits touched her womanhood. "Ohhhh…" she moaned as he rubbed her wet entrance, already soaking wet from her arousing massage. Her hands reached for the man's shoulders, gripping them tightly as the man continued to suck on her breast. Her legs started to spread as the man's finger gently pushed into her honeypot, slowly working its way into her. ' _This feels so good…I feel like I'm in heaven.'_

As a normal teenager, Ichigo had masturbated before and even had a short fling with Chad while she was powerless but this was so much more than anything she'd felt. Ukitake's ministrations were slow to the point where it was almost agonizing. He switched to her other breast and started to apply his teeth to it, gently nibbling on it and making Ichigo start to pant, her eyes going down to the large tent in his pants.

The white-haired man took his mouth off of Ichigo's breast when he felt a hand touch his crotch. He looked up at Ichigo and saw her smiling seductively at him. "Can I?" she asked as she palmed his erection. Ukitake smiled and nodded, allowing Ichigo to reach up and remove his sash. Standing up, Ukitake let his _Hakama_ fall to the floor and pull down his underwear, exposing his lower half to the aroused Ichigo. The girl's eyes remained fix to the man's cock, which was longer than she imagined.

Tossing his clothes to the side, the nude Ukitake knelt down to return to Ichigo's side. The oily girl pulled him into another deep kiss, moaning lewdly as his erection rubbed against her side. Sitting back up, Ukitake reached for Ichigo's panties and slowly peeled them away from her, sliding them up her long, slender legs and then tossing them onto the pile of Ichigo's clothes.

Naked as the day she was born, Ichigo pulled Ukitake on top of her, kissing him passionately as her oily body rubbed into his. Ukitake's tongue explored Ichigo's mouth while his fingers returned to her pussy, this time sliding two fingers into her while Ichigo sucked on his tongue. The man shifted his position and lay down next to her, letting her reach down and stroke his long cock while he fingered her.

Her lips wrapped around Ukitake's tongue, Ichigo was in absolute bliss. She let go of Ukitake's pink organ and turned her head when he slid one more finger into her womanhood, panting like a bitch in heat. "Oh! Ukitake!" she moaned, her hand continuing to pleasure the man.

Smiling, Ukitake whispered into Ichigo's ear, "Call me Jushiro,"

"Jushiro…" Ichigo repeated, the name sounded so dirty coming from Ichigo's luscious lips. The man turned her head and captured her mouth with another deep kiss as his hand quickened its pace. Ichigo broke away again and threw her head back as the pressure inside her was too much bear. She felt a growing sensation spread out from her pussy until it was filling up her entire body. She let go to Ukitake's cock to clutch the sheets when she felt like she was going to explode. "Don't stop, Jushiro! Please don't stop!" she pleaded, the man kissing and licking her neck all the while.

"Go ahead, Ichigo," Ukitake whispered sensually into her ear, commanding her body as if it already belonged to him. "Let it all out…"

Ichigo saw stars when Ukitake's thumb touched her clit, sending her over the edge. "Ohhhhh! Jushirooooo!" she cried out as her face twisted with ecstasy. Her womanhood tightened around Ukitake's invading digits and she squirted her silvery love juices all over his hand, arching her back while reaching bliss.

Collapsing back onto the futon as Ukitake pulled his fingers out of her, Ichigo wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a breathtaking kiss, rolling around on the futon as she enjoyed her rapturous pleasure. Ukitake's hands seemed to make every spot they touch as sensitive as her womanhood while they rolled around. Finding herself on her back again, Ichigo started to grind her body into Ukitake's while the man's hands caressed every curve of her beautiful body. His lips touched her neck, her cheek, her jaw and her lips, and every time he did Ichigo thought she was going to cum again just from his sweet, tender touch.

Spreading Ichigo's legs, Ukitake lined his cock up with her entrance, the head gently touching her wet lips. "Ichigo," he whispered, his hot breath hitting the lustful girl's face.

"Take me," Ichigo whispered back, the need inside of her grown past her control. "I want you, Jushiro."

The captain gave the girl a gentle kiss as he pushed into her, her folds yielding with little resistance. Ichigo wrapped her arms around the man as he entered her, filling up her womanhood until he'd bottomed out. "Ohhh…" she moaned while Ukitake kissed her neck, licking her soft skin as he kept himself still, letting Ichigo adjust to his size. Running her hands down his smooth back, Ichigo kissed his cheek. "Move," she pleaded, yearning to feel the man pleasure her.

The teenager arched her back as Ukitake pulled out, her walls desperately trying to suck him back in. Ukitake groaned from the feel of Ichigo's insides as he pushed back in, going slow to make Ichigo beg for more. His hands squeezed her tits while he pushed in and out, her oily breasts pressing into his chest.

"Oh! Mmmh! Yes!" Ichigo moaned with every slide into her tight honeypot. She dragged her nails down the man's back, spurring him on. Ukitake silenced her with another kiss as he sped up. His hips smacked into hers, the dirty sound echoing across the room. Ichigo's legs wrapped around him, keeping him tightly in her embrace while they fornicated.

Sweat beaded down the thin man's oily body. His hands caressed Ichigo's face as his hips moved with a mind of their own. His balls smacked into Ichigo's asshole, making the girl's head spin while his cock his spots Ichigo never knew she had. Panting like a wild animal, he felt his balls tighten up and knew that he couldn't last for much longer. "Ichigo, I'm going to cum!" he grunted.

Ichigo was already on the brink herself. Ukitake's manhood, his hands, his lips; all made Ichigo become mad with lustful longing. "Me too! Oh!" Her eyes widened to their limit when Ukitake hit her cervix. The sudden jolt was enough to send Ichigo over the edge one final time. "Jushiro! I'm cumming!" she shouted, holding onto the man for dear life as she shook in his arms, her pussy gushing around his cock and balls.

Quickly pulling out of Ichigo, Ukitake broke her embrace and stroked his cock a single time before he came, spraying white cum all over her oily belly and breasts. Ichigo cooed as the man covered her naked body with his seed, feeling like she was basking in heaven.

A full minute passed as they stayed where they were, Ichigo lying on her back and Ukitake on his knees before her. Both panted as they cooled down, exhaustion taking its toll. Ukitake grabbed the discarded towel and gently cleaned up his mess on the teen's belly and breasts. Once the girl was no longer covered in his spunk, he laid down next to her and gently pulled her close. Ichigo snuggled into the man and pressed her head into his chest, basking in his warmth. "Mmmhh…"

Calming his frantic breathing, Ukitake cuddled with Ichigo. "Do you feel better?"

"Loads," Ichigo said.

Kissing her forehead, Ukitake grabbed the covers and threw them over the naked pair. "If you ever need a massage to loosen up those tense muscles, my door is always open."

"Heheh! I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

The two Soul Reapers continued to cuddle quietly but were rudely interrupted when the door opened. "Captain, Renji and I finished our mission and-" Rukia stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the sight before her. Clothes thrown everywhere. The stench of hot, steamy sex in the air. The image of her captain and friend snuggling in his futon. All of it made Rukia's cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Ichigo! I said _some_ fun, not _this much_ fun!"

The End

 **A.N.: Please R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: This is a request by The BlackSeaReaper.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: One-Shot! Lemon! Femichigo! Don't like, don't read!**

 _Flowers and Tea  
Part Two: A Day with Kyoraku_

 _ **Shortly after the Fullbringer Arc….  
**_ **Soul Society**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO?!" Ichigo shouted at her friends, seething with bubbling fury. She sat in her chair across from her two friends. She'd come to the Soul Society to say hello to her friends but when she arrived they told her that they had a favor to ask.

A really big favor, to be exact.

"Look, Ichigo," Rukia said, her hands up defensively. "It's just one day and it might be fun!"

"Yeah," Rangiku said, trying to lighten the mood. "Who knows, you might even hit it off!"

Ichigo pinched the bridge of her nose, trying especially hard to not slap the strawberry blonde. "So…run this by me again, just so there's no miscommunication: _Why do I have to go out on a date with Captain Kyoraku?!"_ she demanded. As soon as she arrived Rukia and Rangiku spirited her away to Rangiku's room where they asked her to go out on a date with the captain of Squad Eight, Shunsui Kyoraku.

Scratching the back of her head. "Well, it's a bit hard to explain…."

"I'm listening," Ichigo said impatiently.

Clearing her throat, Rangiku took over. "It's like this, Ichigo: A while back when everyone was putting their spirit energy into the sword Kisuke gave us, we started thinking of ways to welcome you back. Me and the SWA decided that since you didn't have a boyfriend, what better way to get you reacquainted than by taking you out on a date all day?"

"ANYTHING is better than that!"

"So we had the SMA all draw lots to see who'd be the lucky one to go out with you and Captain Kyoraku got the lucky lot."

Ichigo couldn't' help but facepalm. "Why'd it have to be him? Anyone would've been better!" she groaned.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "What about my brother?"

"We could've gone the whole date without speaking to each other. That's preferable."

"Captain Zaraki?"

"I'd have just run away."

"Captain Ukitake?"

"You told me he was sick."

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Too young for me."

Rangiku frowned. "Technically he's old enough to be your grandfather, Ichigo."

"Doesn't matter."

"Shuhei?"

"Doesn't he have a thing for Rangiku?"

"Izuru?"

"Too gloomy."

"Omaeda?"

"Don't even joke about that!"

"Captain Komamura?"

"Is he into human women?"

Both lieutenants let out a groan. "Good grief, Ichigo, you're picky. No wonder you could never get a date," Rukia told the girl, much to her annoyance. "So what do you don't like about Captain Kyoraku?" she asked.

Leaning back in her chair, Ichigo merely sighed. "He's…" she suddenly found herself at a loss for words and started to let out poor excuses. "He's too much of a womanizer."

"Actually from what we've seen he's rather sweet to women. That's just normally Nanao he acts silly with."

"He's a drunk."

"He promised not to hit the alcohol on your date for your sake."

"He looks like an idiot wearing that kimono."

"Says the girl with _orange hair._ "

Throwing her head back, Ichigo groaned. "Fine! If it'll shut you up, I'll go." She looked down to see the two girls' high-fiving. "Oh shut it! One date! That's it!" She got up and scowled. "So when am I supposed to go on this date?"

"In about ten minutes."

"WHAT?!"

"He's waiting for you at a teashop nearby."

Ichigo started to panic. She'd never actually gone on a date before and this was all happening so suddenly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rukia pointed a finger to the door. "You'd better hurry. Your handsome date is waiting."

Gritting her teeth, Ichigo dashed past the two and headed out the door. Rukia turned to Rangiku and smiled. "Ha! Told you so! Cough up the dough!"

"Phooey!" Rangiku cursed as she handed over a bag of coins, having lost her bet with Rukia….

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Ichigo hurried along, her mind going a mile a minute. ' _A date? With Kyoraku? Seriously, what the hell, Rukia?! You don't just spring this on a girl out of nowhere!'_

Knowing that there was only one teashop, Ichigo was relieved to see Kyoraku standing in front of it. He wasn't hard to miss. Who else wore a straw hat and a pink kimono over his uniform? Running to the man, Ichigo panted, her face dripping with sweat. "Ca-Captain Kyoraku, I'm so sorry! Rangiku…they didn't tell me and-"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Kyoraku put his hands on the teen's shoulders and calmed her down. Giving her a warm smile, he patted her shoulder. "You can calm down. Take a breath and cool that pretty, little head of yours. You're right on time."

After gaining control her breathing, Ichigo looked down at herself and realized she looked a mess. Her _Shihakusho_ was covered in dust and her face and hair were wet with sweat. "I'm sorry, Captain Kyoraku, I must look a mess," she awkwardly stated. "Nobody told me that you were taking me out on a date," the girl confessed.

"Really? Well no matter. All that counts is you're here!" Kyoraku jovially said. "Although a _Shihakusho_ is hardly fitting attire for a lively date…."

Though Ichigo had never been on a date, the girl did know a thing about etiquette and that you don't show up to a first date in normal clothes. "Sorry…."

Kyoraku continued to smile. "Don't worry. I have something that'll suit you."

Ichigo thought that maybe Kyoraku brought a spare kimono with him but was shocked when he took off his kimono. It was a little shocking to see the man in just his regular Soul Reaper outfit, to be honest. A huge blush appeared on Ichigo's cheeks when Kyoraku handed her the flowery kimono. "Captain Kyoraku! I…I could never…" she didn't know what to say. She knew that Kyoraku was rather protective about the kimono he always wore.

But Kyoraku insisted. "Come now, Ichigo. It would be amiss of me to not let my date look lovely today."

Touched, Ichigo took the kimono and looked around. "Um…where are I supposed to change? We're just having tea, right?"

"Oh no. I picked this spot to just meet up. I'm a friend of the owner and she's got a room in the back for you to change in. She'll hold on to your outfit while we go on our date."

"Oh…okay," Ichigo replied, looking down at the kimono in her hands. "I guess I'll be right back." She walked past the curtains and entered the shop. The owner pointed her to the room and she quickly got changed.

Kyoraku was leaning back against a wall when Ichigo emerged, dressed in her new kimono. She blushed as she walked over to the man. "So…how do I look?"

Kyoraku had to admit, he'd no idea that orange and pink went so well together. "You look lovely," he said as he reached into his pocket to grab something. "Here," he pulled out a red ribbon and walked around Ichigo, tying her hair into a ponytail with the ribbon. "I always noticed you messing with your hair. This should help."

Heat burned Ichigo's cheeks from the touching gesture. She'd always knew the man to be goofy but she'd never known that he was this kind. "So where are we going?" she asked as he offered her his arm. "Some dinner date?"

"Not exactly."

 _ **Later….**_

"It's beautiful!" Ichigo whispered as she and Kyoraku walked along. They were in the middle of a magnificent field of flowers outside the Seireitei. Ichigo was astounded by the gorgeous sight of it all. Every color of the rainbow was on display before her. Red, blue, green, yellow, purple, white and every color in between was dazzling in the sunlight. "What is this place?" she asked Kyoraku as she walked along.

Scratching the back of his head, Kyoraku answered, "It's called the Field of A Thousand Hearts. Cheesy, I know, but it's fitting."

Ichigo knelt down and smelled one of the beautiful white tulips. "This is beautiful. I've never seen so many flowers before."

"I thought it'd be a good spot to take you. Whenever you're here, Ichigo, you're always busy trying to save someone. I thought it'd be nice to take you somewhere so you can stop and smell the roses along with these other lovely specimens."

Once again, Ichigo was touched by Kyoraku's words. She hugged his arm as they walked. "You know, you have a point. I'm always fighting when I'm here. I guess I never really thought of anywhere in the Soul Society as beautiful."

"A fair assessment. We have been going through a lot lately." He pointed to a cherry blossom tree. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure."

Ichigo saw that Kyoraku already had the place set up with a blanket and a picnic basket. She and Kyoraku laid down on the blanket and listened to the trees swaying in the wind. Kyoraku scooted closer to Ichigo and lifted her head up. "Here. You can use my chest as a pillow. I kinda forgot to bring one," he said with a seemingly innocent smile.

Deciding to humor the man, the orangette laid her head down on his chest and sighed. Despite her earliest thoughts, Kyoraku was being remarkably civil. She felt the beating of the man's heart and closed her eyes, finding comfort in such a gentle sound. She felt a hand run through her hair but didn't mind, the calm peacefulness lulling Ichigo into a state of relaxation.

They stayed like that for a time, watching as the world went by. Their peaceful respite was ended when they both heard the growling of Ichigo's stomach. "Sorry," she said as she sat up. She tried to put a hand on her stomach and gave an embarrassed smile. "I forgot lunch because of Rukia and Rangiku."

Laughter filled the flower field as Kyoraku sat up. "Fear not, my hungry Ichigo. I came prepared." He reached for the basket and began to take out food. He passed a slice of pie to Ichigo and they started to eat. "I've actually been hoping to get you alone, Ichigo."

Ichigo stopped chewing and stared at Kyoraku. "Why?" she asked, her heart racing.

"Oh, I always wanted to get to know you better. Usually when we're in the same room together things have a tendency to start exploding."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ichigo relaxed. "Oh, okay then…"

Hours went by as they began to talk. Ichigo told Kyoraku more about her life; she told him about growing up in Karakura Town, meeting Rukia and everything in between.

Kyoraku laughed when she got to the parts with Kisuke Urahara. "He never changes!" he laughed when she told him about the cheesy headband. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that," he said with a sad expression. "Jushiro and I knew that something was up but with all the chaos happening."

Ichigo reached forward and touched the man's hand. "It's alright. Everything turned out alright, didn't it?"

"I suppose."

Kyoraku pulled out a small jug. "Want some?"

"Um…Rangiku said you wouldn't drink…"

"Oh don't worry. It's just juice. I had to promise Nanao I wouldn't let you drink. Jushiro gave some to me. Here. Try it."

Ichigo took a sip of the cup that Kyoraku handed her and smiled. "Wow! This is good!" She looked over at Kyoraku and noticed how he looked at her with an almost forlorn look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Setting down his cup, Kyoraku realized that he'd been caught reminiscing. "My apologies, Ichigo. It's just…" he looked down at the flowery pink kimono he gave her. "You look so much like someone else I know, wearing that kimono."

Curious, Ichigo moved closer. "Are you okay?" She knew that look in his eyes. It was the same look she'd carried for the longest time: the look of someone who'd lost someone dearest to them."

As Ichigo sat down next to him, Kyoraku refilled their cups. "Well, Ichigo, since you told me about yourself, it would be rude of me not to return the favor."

More time passed as now Kyoraku told Ichigo more about himself. The girl sat next to him and listened as he told him about his own life. Being as he was centuries older he had to give her the abridged version. Ichigo listened quietly, eager to know more about her date. She was surprised to hear that the kimono she was now wearing belonged to Kyoraku's sister-in-law, making the fact that he'd given it to her all the more heartwarming. She laughed when he told her of the times his mentor, Yamamoto, scolded him as a boy.

The sun dipped beneath the horizon, bringing night in its wake while Kyoraku continued to talk. Ichigo noticed the growing darkness and became a little concerned but Kyoraku merely wrapped an arm around her. "Um…Kyoraku? It's getting dark."

"Not for long."

Soon lights filled the air. At first Ichigo wondered if this was some trick of Kyoraku's but realized that it was fireflies. The beauty of the insects glow made the radiance of the flowerbeds all the more poignant. "It's beautiful," she whispered while in awe of the beauty. Her hand grazed against Kyoraku's and she blushed, her heart beating fast as she looked up. "Kyoraku, thank you for today."

Kyoraku reached up and caressed Ichigo's cheek. It amazed Ichigo how someone who had such rough hands like Kyoraku had such a gentle touch. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. You're a good person, Ichigo. You deserved this."

Ichigo meant to only kiss his cheek. The next morning she'd swear to herself she only meant to give him a quick kiss on his cheek and go home. But when she stared into his dark, brown eyes as she leaned forward her lips touched his. Kyoraku's arms embraced the girl as she kissed him. Ichigo's kiss was brief and light but Kyoraku returned it with one of his own with much more passion. Ichigo couldn't explain it but being here, wrapped in Kyoraku's arms and feeling the softness of his lips, made it feel so romantic that she wanted more. She'd never considered the man very attractive but after spending the day with him and getting to know him better she was finding him very attractive.

Kyoraku gently laid the orangette in pink down onto her back, laying on top of her as they kissed. One kiss led to another, and then another, and then another. And with every kiss, Ichigo could feel her blood heating up more and more until she felt like she'd melt in his arms. His heavy weight pressed into her, keeping her pinned beneath him while she tangled her tongue with his. Her hands slid through his hair as she started to crave the man.

The captain gave a low moan as he sucked on Ichigo's tongue, breathing in her sweet perfume as his hands caressed her lovely face. He didn't mean for this to happen but like Ichigo was to him, he was falling for the girl.

The two broke the kiss for air, Kyoraku traced her lips with a thumb, enjoying how she started to tremble beneath him. "Ichigo…"

"Shunsui…"

Kyoraku felt his blood surge through him when he heard the young woman whisper his name. Sitting up, he quickly took off his _Haori_ and his black top. Ichigo's cheeks went from pink to bright red as she stared at Kyoraku's broad, masculine chest. She looked lower and saw that Kyoraku wasn't the only one who was aroused. Kyoraku reached for the tie to the pink kimono wrapped around Ichigo. He looked up at Ichigo for permission, who quickly nodded. Undoing the tie, Kyoraku grab the folds of the kimono and gently parted them to expose Ichigo's body to the man. The man had been intimate with other women before but the teen's beauty took his breath away.

The years of fighting had done the girl's body a service, her form thin and fit. Her muscles were the right kind of tone; giving her a visage of strength but not too much. Her skin a nice tan, she had a slim waist and long, slender legs that complimented her smooth skin. Kyoraku's eyes immediately went to her bosom. He'd always tried to guess Ichigo's size when she wasn't looking but if he had to guess she was the same size as Yoruichi. Her womanhood, covered in a pair of cotton-white panties, capped off the picture of beauty.

Ichigo was used to having people stare at her; it was something she'd gotten used to in P.E. along with Orihime and Tatsuki. She knew that she'd been endowed with good looks. But the heated stare that Kyoraku gave her made her shiver in embarrassment. "Don't stare…" she said meekly. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. She knew that this wasn't like her at all to be so meek but the blood rushing to her head and the tingling she felt down there made her want to submit to these new feelings.

Leaning down, Kyoraku gave her a long, deep kiss. "Don't be so ashamed," he said softly as his chest pressed into her breasts, feeling their softness on his skin. "You're so beautiful, Ichigo." He kissed her neck and started to work his way down, kissing her flawless skin. Ichigo shivered from his hot touch, the cold air around her making her skin feel like it was on fire. Reaching her ample bosom, Kyoraku cupped her tits with his strong hands. Ichigo couldn't fight the moans when his hot mouth touched her nipple, already hardened from the cold air. Her eyes drifted shut as the older man gave her tender areola a tender kiss before licking it with his tongue. The sensation of his wet organ slowly circling her tit made Ichigo's spine tingle, heat starting to flow southward towards her honeypot. "Oh Shunsui…" she gasped.

The man teased Ichigo with his tongue, dragging it across her tanned globes. He enjoyed making Ichigo's breath hitch before he wrapped his lips around her hardened nipple.

"Oh!" Ichigo moaned, the sound mixing with Kyoraku's sucking. Ichigo ran her hands through the man's dark hair. This spurred on Kyoraku's tender sucking. His hands squeezed her tits as he switched from one nipple to the other, lavishing them with his warm tongue. "Ahhhhh…"

As her legs rubbed together, Ichigo felt them rub up against the bulge in Kyoraku's _Hakama_. Her mind became filled with dirty thoughts and she had a sudden urge to see Kyoraku's manhood. She sat up and stopped Kyoraku's sucking. "Um…Shunsui?"

"Yes?" Kyoraku replied, wondering why Ichigo had stopped her.

Giving Kyoraku a pleasant smile, Ichigo reached down and touched the tent in his pants. "Can I…touch you…down here?"

Kyoraku couldn't help but smile knowingly and gave a silent nod, leaning back and laying down to let Ichigo take off his pants. Ichigo could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she slowly pulled off the man's pants. She couldn't help but stare in awe as she got a very good look at Kyoraku's manhood. ' _Holy cow…he's bigger than I imagined.'_ She honestly wished she had a ruler on hand just to measure the captain's magnificence.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Ichigo reached down and gripped Kyoraku's shaft with her soft hand. Kyoraku's head tilted back and he let a lustful sigh leave his lips as the orangette slid her hand up and down. Soon Ichigo became more confident in her stroking and began to jerk him off faster. Kyoraku tilted her head up and whispered into her ear, "Try using your mouth," he suggested. As good as Ichigo's hand felt, he was very eager to see her use her mouth to pleasure him.

Nodding, Ichigo leaned down and opened her mouth. ' _It's so hot…'_ she thought to herself as her lips wrapped around the head. Gripping the base of the shaft she started to take the man deeper into her mouth. She tried to take him as deep as she could but found that the man's girth was too much for her mouth. "Gckkk!" she gagged before pulling back, feeling sick.

Kyoraku immediately sat up and lifted her head up, not wanting her to choke on his manmeat. "Go slowly," he said, "No need to rush. I'm not going anywhere."

Grateful for Kyoraku's kindness, Ichigo gave him a quick kiss before she pushed him back down. She returned to sucking him off, always making sure not to go too deep. Her mind turned to mush as she became intoxicated with the man's taste and scent, making her long for more.

"Ohhhhh…" Kyoraku moaned loudly into the night sky as Ichigo sucked him off, her head bobbing up and down. He had to admit, for someone as inexperienced as Ichigo, she was quite good at giving head.

The moans that the man let out spurred Ichigo on. She took her mouth off of his cock and licked the slickened shaft. She reached down and cupped his balls with her slender hand, tasting the pre-cum dripping form the tip. "Mmmhhh…" she moaned before resuming sucking him off.

Ichigo wasn't kept waiting for Kyoraku to be brought to release. With a loud grunt he came into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo's eyes widened as her mouth was filled with sperm, her cheeks bulging from the copious volume. She swallowed every drop of Kyoraku's cum, pulling back once her mouth was empty. Her sweaty chest heaved for air as she reached down into her panties to touch herself. The ache inside of her loins was too strong for her to bear anymore and she wanted more.

She wanted him.

Kyoraku watched as the orangette stood up, his cock having not softened in the slightest. He sat up as Ichigo reached for her panties and his hands joined hers, pulling down the undergarment and revealed her moist honeypot. Ichigo stepped out of her underwear and tossed it to the side before letting Kyoraku pull her into his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder as his hands cupped her round ass, cooing in delight as his thick cock wedged between her cheeks, his lips kissing her neck. "Shunsui…take me…"

"Shhhh…" Kyoraku whispered as he lifted up her hips, the tip of his sensitive cock touching her soft lips. "I promise I'll go slowly."

Two cries filled the night as Kyoraku lowered Ichigo down onto his cock, Ichigo's loud while Kyoraku's was quiet. Ichigo had no barrier to tear thanks to her extraneous activities but her honeypot still retained a virgin's tightness. "Ohhhhh…" she moaned as she sank down on Kyoraku's manhood, giving the captain her virginity. She clung to the main as she sunk down to the base of his cock, her walls stretching around her tight flowerpot. Kyoraku's hands ran through her hair soothingly, keeping still while she adjusted to his size. He kissed her cheek as his hands went to her sides, grasping her waist. Another lewd moan spewed from Ichigo's lips when he lifted her up, his cock sliding through her tight pussy. "Ohhh gawd…"

Kyoraku's hands lifted Ichigo up and down with ease, her moans music to his ear. He reveled in the tight heat of her warm hole embracing him as well as the blissful feel of her breasts rubbing into his chest. "Ahhh…" He tilted her head down and kissed her lips. "You feel good," he moaned.

Ichigo's hands cupped Kyoraku's face as her hips moved up and down. "You're so big…inside of me!" she moaned before mashing her lips with Kyoraku's. She pulled away and clung to him tightly, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. "Ohhh! Shunsui! My pussy feels so good!"

As his cock slid in and out of Ichigo's wet honeypot, Kyoraku resumed sucking on Ichigo's breasts, tenderizing her tit with his teeth. His hands gripped Ichigo's ass tightly. Hearing Ichigo moan more, Kyoraku let her breast out of his mouth and laid back. He knew that this was Ichigo's first time and wanted her to be in control.

And take control she did. When Kyoraku's hands grabbed hers, she slid her fingers in between his and began to move on her own. Her ass jiggled as it smacked Kyoraku's hips, her breasts gently bouncing as she slid up and down Kyoraku's manhood. "Ohhhh! Yes! Ohhh!" She couldn't control herself anymore as she gave herself over to her inner desires. She knew sex could feel good but this was blowing her mind. She looked down at the man she was fornicating with and smiled. The look on his face as he lay there, reveling in the feel of her womanhood, made her want to pleasure him more.

Sweat dripped down Ichigo's body onto Kyoraku's hairy chest when she rolled her hips, her eyes rolling back as the man's cock shifted inside her. "Oh! Fuck!" she couldn't help but moan. Her hips soon started to move on her own, bouncing on his cock faster and faster. "Ahhh! Mmmmhhhh! Shunsui!" she panted, her tits bouncing like crazy. Kyoraku's cock slid deep into her, hitting all of Ichigo's sweet spots. Her back arched when Kyoraku started to match her bouncing with his own thrusts.

Kyoraku was in awe of Ichigo as she rode him, moaning along with her as her walls tightened around his cock. "Ichigo…" he groaned as he thrust up into her honeypot, his hands grabbed at Ichigo's bouncing tits.

"Yes! Yesss!" Ichigo shouted as she bounced faster. Her toes curled as the bubble inside her began to grow. She reached down to rub her clit. Touching her sensitive nub made Ichigo saw stars, the bubble inside her began to burst. "Kyoraku! I'm…I'm gonna cum!"

Sitting up, Kyoraku took the initiative and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo gave a loud gasp as Kyoraku rolled over and found herself on her back, pinned by the captain's heavy weight as his cock started to piston in and out of her pussy rapidly, the dirty sounds her pussy was making filling her ears. Her arms and legs clung to the man desperately while she kissed him, her mind going blank as he reached the deepest part of her pussy. Turning her head to the side, Ichigo cried out into the night when she couldn't bear it any longer. "I'M…I'M CUMMING!" she shouted, her nails and heels digging into Kyoraku's body as her pussy clenched around Kyoraku's cock.

Kyoraku devoured her moans with a deep kiss, holding her shaking body still as she orgasmed around his cock, moaning into her lips while reveling in the feel of her seductive body. He felt his own cock pulse, ready to fire into the girl but held off his climax. He didn't want to accidently put a bun in Ichigo's oven. Pulling out of Ichigo's gushing honeypot, Kyoraku unwrapped Ichigo's arms and legs around him and scooted to her side, his throbbing cock pointed at Ichigo's face. Seeing the man stroke his cock rapidly in front of her, Ichigo licked her lips and leaned forward, wrapping her lips around the slickened head.

"Ahhhhh!" Kyoraku grunted as he exploded into Ichigo's mouth, the orangette eagerly swallowing the thick treat as he came in her orifice. Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of her head while she drank his cum, her belly heating up from the warmth of his seed. After finishing cumming in Ichigo's mouth, Kyoraku pulled away and sat back down on the blanket. As he lay down next to Ichigo, the girl sidled up next to him, cuddling with her date as they basked in the warm afterglow, their naked, sweaty bodies sticking to each other. Wrapping an arm around her, Kyoraku kissed Ichigo's forehead.

Laying her head on Kyoraku's shoulder, Ichigo panted for air, the taste of her date's seed heavy in her mouth. She traced invisible patters in the man's hairy chest. "Wow…this was a good first date," she giggled.

Kyoraku chuckled in response. "Far be it for me to leave a lady dissatisfied."

Ichigo was silent for a moment before looking up. "Hey, Shunsui? Would you like to go out on another date?"

A smile spread across the man's lips. "I'd love to." Reaching to the side, he grabbed the discarded pink kimono and threw it over them, keeping their nudity covered. He and Ichigo lay there, snuggling together as they fell asleep, the fireflies illuminating them as they fell into dreamland….

Unknown to the two, they were being watched. Hidden in the flowerbeds were a certain strawberry blonde and short, black-haired girl. Rukia turned to Rangiku and grinned. "Ha! Told you again!" she whispered triumphantly. "Pay up, sucker!"

Cursing, Rangiku pulled out another bag of coins and handed it to Rukia, having lost another bet. "Phooey!"

The End


End file.
